ULTRA MANIAC:BEST FRIENDS FOREVER!
by Misty Elizabeth
Summary: My first one-shot might increase if i get enough reviews or requests . Summary inside. But I guess the title gives a lot away, huh? Chief characters are Nina, Maya and Yuta. Plus a character no one thought would be there in a special guest appearance.R
1. Trailer of BFF

**Best Friends Forever **

_They had been best friends since childhood. _

**Nina:** Maya - Yuta, where are you?

**Maya:** Coming Nina!

_But now, something has come between them!_

**Maya:** I really like Yuta, Nina.

**Nina (thought):** So do I, Maya.

**Yuta:** Nina! Maya! Come here!!! I have something to tell you both!!!

_What was the secret Yuta would be revealing to them now? _

_Would something make them stop being best friends forever? _

Read on to find out!


	2. Yuta's Secret

MAGIC KINGDOM, 11:00 am

Nina Sakura had come home from Earth to the Magic Kingdom, after a long, long time. Sure she missed Ayu, Tsujiai, and Kaji. But she would now be reunited with her childhood best friends Yuta and Maya for a while. She had missed them both. They had after all been best friends forever.

"Maya, where are you?" she called "Yuta? Where are you?"

She was standing on the palace grounds. Desperately calling for her friends, who had promised to meet her there.

"Coming, Nina" Maya answered back.

She was rushing towards Nina, arms outstretched. The two friends caught each other in a tight embrace.

"Oh, I missed you so much, Nina" laughed Maya through her tears.

"Me too" Nina cried tears of joy as well "How have things been around here?"

"C'mon…lets go for a walk" smiled Maya "We have quite a lot to catch up on, don't we?"

Nina nodded, sub-consciously wondering why Maya had evaded her question.

J

The two friends walked the entire length of the courtyard, and disappeared from view of the palace.

Yuta came out, just in time to see their retreating backs.

'Oh, great' he thought to himself, disgusted 'Now they have gone for their girlie talk! Why did we grow up? I needed to tell them something important!'

"Hey! Wait up!" he yelled after them.

However, his best friends were out of earshot.

J

"Everything is fine here, I guess" said Maya, sad melody played at her voice "The Kingdom's running fine. The Prince will be courting his would-be Princesses soon enough. We are all good too."

"You aren't, are you?" asked Nina, kindly.

She could sense her best friend was unhappy. She wanted to cheer her up.

"Yes. You guessed right. You're not my best friend for nothing, Nina. I'll say that for you." Maya wiped a single trickle of water from her eyes.

Nina took her hand, "You can tell me what the problem is, Maya. I shall help you. You know that."

"Oh, Nina!"

Maya burst into tears. Nina patted her lightly on the back, all the while Maya sobbed uncontrollably on her shoulder.

Finally, she stopped crying.

"I really like Yuta, Nina" she confessed "I think I'm in love with him."

Nina nodded her head slightly, confused.

'So do I, Maya' she thought 'So do I.'

Silence ensued between the two childhood best friends.

"Does Yuta know?" Nina asked her gently.

Maya violently shook her head.

"No. I'm scared he'll stop being friends with me if I tell him. So don't you dare tell him either." Nina sensed the fierceness in Maya's voice.

Trying to solve Maya's problem was causing her heartbreak. How could she confess to Maya that she too was in love with Yuta – their childhood best friend?

Before she could say anything more, another voice came at them. The voice both the girls loved to death.

"Nina! Maya!"

Yuta had finally caught up with those girls. He stopped short at a distance, doubled up panting for breath. Maya took this opportunity to quickly wipe away her tears, and Nina blinked away the ones that had just gathered in her eyes.

"Come here" commanded Yuta from his position "I have something to tell you both!!!"

Obediently, the two girls went over to him. He gave each of them a hug, and let them both give him a kiss on each cheek.

He truly loved these girls.

"Listen, does this sound ok?"

Yuta bent down on one knee, "The love of my life, ever since I set my eyes on you, my heart claimed you for my own. Will you be my love and stay with me forever?"

Both girls colored as Yuta outstretched his hands to take them both at once. He met their gazes and kissed their hands at the same time.

He got up again, oblivious to the discomfort he had caused the two girls.

"So, how does it sound?"

Maya found her tongue first, "Very sweet indeed, Yuta."

Nina was her usual naïve self though, "Who is it for, Yuta?"

"Why, don't you know? I have lost my heart to the beautiful Sayaka. I thought you two knew, being my childhood best friend." Yuta stated matter-of-factly "I hope she doesn't freak out, though!"

"All the best, Yuta" Nina smiled bravely even though her secret heart was aching. She wanted to get away from Magic Kingdom as soon as possible.

"Let us know what happens." Maya joined in the funeral march.

"I will" replied the short-sighted boy.

He put his arm around each of his best friends, and pecked them on their cheeks.

"I will let you know…catch you later. Love you, bye!" smiled Yuta, rushing away to claim his love.

Maya and Nina looked at one another. They fell into each other's arms, and cried till their eyes dried up.

Yuta loved neither of them in the same way. He loved them just as a childhood best friend. Nothing less, nothing more.

"Well, we could always look at the bright side" Nina finally managed to say, after lamenting half an hour "Yuta still is our best friend!"

"Yes" agreed Maya, but she pessimistically added "But for how long?"

J


End file.
